Aluguel
by yumerin
Summary: Procura-se colega para dividir as contas de água, luz, telefone e aluguel de apartamento de três quartos, próximo à Universidade da Ordem Negra, com cozinha e sala em cômodos amplos e separados. Favor não se inscrever se não souber lidar com pessoas antissociais.


_História dedicada a minha amada Nina. Kiyo-chan, espero que goste!_

* * *

**ALUGUEL**

* * *

- Eu vou me casar.

Allen cuspiu a golada de leite que havia acabado de por na boca, com a intenção de engolir. Lavi provavelmente estava esperando aquela reação, porque havia erguido a bandeja diante de si, como um escudo, no momento em que terminara de pronunciar a palavra "casar". Colocou a proteção improvisada na mesa, novamente, quando as tosses violentas de engasgo de seu amigo indicavam que ele não tinha mais nenhuma munição para atirar em sua direção.

Foi Kanda, que estivera colocando o bule de chá no fogão, quem fez a pergunta óbvia:

- Mas que _merda_ você está dizendo? – vociferou.

Lavi sorriu.

- Yuu-chan, você perde metade da sua presença ameaçadora quando deixa o cabelo solto, sabia? – a caixa de chá foi arremessada em sua direção com bastante precisão, mas o ruivo estava, novamente, preparado para se defender com a bandeja. Não ousou baixar a guarda e continuou. – Há uma razão pela qual o Cross fica chamando você de _milad_—

A bandeja não o protegeu do cascudo que Allen desferiu na lateral de sua cabeça.

- Lavi, foco aqui, por favor. – o rapaz suspirou, pegando um lenço de papel da mesa para limpar o leite que escorria por seu queixo, com muita dignidade.

Lavi começava a achar que esse negócio de dignidade era um atributo padrão dos britânicos.

- Você vai casar? _Você_?

Com uma expressão ofendida, o outro pôs a mão no peito.

- Você não acha que eu sou capaz de me comprometer com o matrimônio, Allen?

Allen piscou.

- Não. – respondeu, instantaneamente. Kanda juntou-se ao coro com um "_Não_" sibilante.

Começando a sentir a ofensa de verdade, o rapaz coçou a testa por baixo a bandana verde. Kanda já havia se voltado para o bule de chá novamente, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. Apreciou os cabelos longos descendo pela ondulação dos músculos por alguns instantes antes de sentir a tensão do olhar fuzilante à sua direita. Respondeu com um sorriso charmoso, ao passo que Allen apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ah, qual é, eu estou noivo, não cego.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Allen sorriu, com os olhos fechados. Aquela expressão sempre parecia mais assustadora do que qualquer cara feia que Kanda pudesse fazer. – Explique-se.

Agora coçando a nuca, Lavi se preparou para o pior. Tomou fôlego e estalou a língua, antes de soltar a bomba.

- Bem, a Lina está grávida. – comentou, dando de ombros.

Allen estivera tentando engolir uma segunda golada do leite, e acabou engasgando espetacularmente. Enquanto não conseguia falar, Kanda fez as honras.

- _Como é que é_? – o japonês rosnou, segurando o bule fumegante com a mão direita da mesmíssima forma que segurava uma espada quando praticava _Kendo_.

Dando uma risadinha sem graça, Lavi não teve tempo de arranjar uma resposta que o salvasse de um escaldamento de chá preto – Allen já havia se recuperado do engasgo e se apressado em segurar o pulso dele com força o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer de dor.

Alguém precisava informar esse garoto que ele tinha força demais e que Lavi não estava interessado em quebrar um osso.

- Você engravidou a Linali? – Allen questionou, lentamente. O aperto acochava alguns milímetros de diâmetro a cada palavra pronunciada.

Lavi engoliu em seco.

- Pois é.

- Como ela pode estar grávida? – Kanda repetiu, obviamente incrédulo.

- Sabe como é, Yuu. Quando o papai e a mamãe se amam _muuuito_ e querem ter um filhinho, eles—

Allen moveu a mão um pouco para o lado, e o pulso de Lavi protestou o suficiente para que o rapaz interrompesse sua explicação.

- Lavi. A Linali não é burra. Não tem como ela ter engravidado assim, do nada, se não estivesse querendo engravidar. – os olhos cinzentos e inteligentes do garoto avaliaram a expressão do outro, preocupados.

Derrotado, Lavi encostou o cotovelo do braço livre sobre a mesa, para apoiar o queixo na mão.

- Então, ela perguntou se eu me importava em ter filhos. Eu disse que queria um ou dois. Um mês depois, ela me informa que tem um pãozinho no forno. – rindo, o ruivo balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – O Kamui achou o exame ontem e se ocupou em fazer das minhas últimas doze horas um inferno até que a Lina apareceu e disse que nós íamos casar e que ele não podia fazer mal para um membro da família.

Allen arregalou os olhos.

- E aí eu perguntei para ela "Nós vamos nos casar?", ao passo que ela virou para mim com aquela cara que ela faz quando você e o Yuu começam a brigar, e disse "Claro que vamos". E aí eu disse "Certo, então", e o Kamui começou a chorar. – dando de ombros, Lavi aproveitou que Allen estava embasbacado e apressou-se em soltar a mão do aperto. – E aí eu disse que vinha dar a boa nova pra vocês e saí de lá o mais rápido possível.

Espalmando a mão na testa, Allen resmungou alguma coisa entredentes e suspirou, incrédulo. Kanda estava parado do lado da mesa, as sobrancelhas tão erguidas que quase sumiam atrás de sua franja bem cortada.

A situação teria sido absolutamente hilária caso fosse uma pegadinha ou uma das (muitas) brincadeiras de mau gosto que Lavi costumava arquitetar contra seus dois melhores amigos. Infelizmente, dessa vez, o lobo realmente tinha comido as ovelhas, e Linali realmente estava grávida e ele realmente, _realmente_ estava _ferrado_.

Conformado, uniu as mãos para estalar os dedos e foi direto ao ponto.

- Na realidade, eu estou contando isso procês porque, já que eu vou me casar daqui a umas duas semanas, a Lina anunciou que não queria mais ficar um segundo sob o escrutínio do irmão dela e disse que a gente ia se mudar para um apartamento nosso o mais rápido possível. Convenientemente, a Miranda está vendendo um apartamento com dois quartos a mais, uma sala grande, perto de um colégio e de um parquinho, sabe, o sonho todo embalado para presente, e eu acabei de voltar de lá com o contrato de compra bem assinado.

Allen piscou algumas vezes, obviamente tentando processar tudo aquilo. O bule de chá de Kanda começou a apitar alto.

- Enfim, eu vou sair daqui e mudar para lá, e vocês vão ficar com uma pessoa a menos para pagar o aluguel. – Lavi informou, sem conseguir não rir da expressão abismada de Allen. – Vocês precisam achar um novo colega de apartamento.

* * *

Pensando bem, Allen devia ter escutado o conselho de Lavi. Devia mesmo. Mas, naquele momento, o fato de que dois de seus melhores amigos iam casar, aliás, iam ter um _filho_, pareceu mais importante.

O problema: duas semanas depois, quando Kamui conseguiu se certificar de que sua garotinha não fora abandonada no altar, após todas as festas e presentes de casamento, Lavi estava perfeitamente instalado com sua esposa – ESPOSA – em sua nova casa. Allen e Kanda ainda não tinham nenhum novo colega no terceiro quarto do apartamento que dividiam.

E embora Lavi tenha rachado o último aluguel, o próximo cairia sobre os dois, sozinhos.

Allen não esperou a aprovação de Kanda e começou a espalhar cartazes pela faculdade e anúncios nos jornais: "_Procura-se colega para dividir as contas de água, luz, telefone e aluguel de apartamento de três quartos, próximo à Universidade da Ordem Negra, com cozinha e sala em cômodos amplos e separados. Favor não se inscrever se não souber lidar com pessoas antissociais._"

* * *

O primeiro candidato apareceu no dia seguinte.

- _Oi_, moyashi—

- É Allen!

- —você não tinha o menor direito de começar isso sem a minha permissão!

- E o que você sugere, Kanda? Que nós rachemos as contas entre nós? Você sabe que não tem como.

- Sem. A. Minha. Permissão!

Quando a campainha tocou, os dois estavam se atracando no sofá; Allen parou de tentar arrancar os cabelos de Kanda que, por sua vez, parou de tentar enforcar o outro com a própria gravata. Allen correu para a porta, alinhando as roupas às pressas.

Girou a maçaneta e encarou o outro lado com um sorriso praticado no rosto.

O rapaz loiro e alto parado do outro lado não parecia muito impressionado.

- Boa tarde! O senhor é—

- Link. – o recém-chegado fez uma mesura rápida e agressiva.

Allen, sempre o _gentleman_, ignorou o corte e abriu espaço para que ele entrasse.

- Bem, senhor Link, eu sou Allen, e esse é Kanda, meu colega.

Link parou no meio da sala, observando tudo ao redor como uma rainha avaliaria sua corte. O chão de azulejos do apartamento era coberto por um carpete cinza escuro, sem manchas ou sinais de sujeira. A cozinha americana permitia uma visão clara da geladeira, da pia e do fogão branco, que reluziam na luz da manhã. O corredor que levava aos quartos estava um tanto menos iluminado, graças às portas fechadas, mas não havia nenhum cheiro ruim vindo daquela direção. O restante do local aparentava ser limpo e organizado.

Terminando sua asserção das instalações, Link se virou para avaliar seus possíveis colegas de quarto. Allen se esforçou ainda mais em seu sorriso educado, e Kanda conseguiu não soltar nenhum rosnado irritado. Os dois estavam se vestindo como de costume: jeans e camiseta para Kanda, que estava com os cabelos presos na base da nuca; calça, camisa e colete social para Allen, que eram o uniforme obrigatório do seu colégio.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, o outro rapaz levantou um dos braços para apontar para os dois colegas de apartamento.

- Há alguma coisa que eu precise saber sobre vocês dois?

Diante da expressão educadamente confusa de Allen – ou da positivamente homicida de Kanda – Link sentiu a necessidade de esclarecer sua pergunta.

- Estou me referindo a maus hábitos ou – olhando para os rapazes de cima a baixo, completou. – orientação sexual.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Allen demorou a processar com clareza a insinuação. Depois de passados alguns segundos, devidamente contados pelo relógio de pêndulo que Miranda havia dado de presente para eles no Natal anterior, o garoto finalmente olhou para si mesmo e para Kanda, tentando entender o que Link estava querendo dizer.

As vestes normalmente impecáveis de Allen estavam amarrotadas graças à sua briga com Kanda. Seu colete ficara aberto, sua gravata não estava presente, e faltava um botão no punho da manga direita. Kanda, por sua vez, tinha a camiseta preta completamente esgarçada, e o rosto um tanto afogueado. Além disso, os cabelos escuros do outro estavam tão bagunçados que Allen só podia imaginar em que estado os seus estavam.

Unindo isso à aparência deplorável do sofá, cuja manta estava embolada no chão junto às almofadas, não era difícil imaginar a que tipo de conclusão Link havia chegado.

- Ah. – exclamou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos platinados. – _Não_, não-não, não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando, senhor Link. Eu e o meu colega tivemos apenas alguns… Desentendimentos antes do senhor chegar.

Ainda exibindo uma expressão cética, Link acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Claro. – fez menção de ter compreendido, embora seu tom de voz indicasse que não acreditava completamente na explicação. – O ambiente me agrada e, contando que o senhor e o seu colega se retenham de praticar tais desentendimentos nas áreas comunais, isso não me interessa.

Kanda continuou externando no rosto uma confusão odiosa, como se não estivesse entendendo o teor da discussão, mas já estivesse se irritando com a situação por precaução. Allen, por sua vez, abriu a boca para corrigir a má impressão de Link novamente, mas foi interrompido antes que qualquer som deixasse suas cordas vocais.

- Eu estudo Relações Internacionais na Universidade da Ordem Negra, então, meus horários de aula ocupam o dia inteiro. Vocês provavelmente não me verão aqui ao longo do dia. Eu costumo comer na lanchonete no campus, e não vou entrar nas compras de alimento de vocês. – Link começou a listar, incisivo. – Vou querer a chave do meu quarto, e um quadro de horários para uso do banheiro.

- Espera aí, quem diabos disse para você que nós—

O argumento indignado de Kanda foi completamente ignorado enquanto Link prosseguiu com sua lista como se fosse uma mensagem automática de telefonia. Allen apenas piscou, sem ação.

- Não admito qualquer tipo de ruído após as dez horas da noite, porque tenho sono leve. Se eu comprar qualquer coisa para deixar na geladeira, nenhum de vocês vai tocar nela. E se eu precisar trazer meu grupo de estudos para cá, vocês não vão interagir com eles. Estamos entendidos?

Allen continuou surpreso demais para responder inteligentemente, e Kanda já estava pronto para rosnar toda a sua vasta lista de objeções quando um ronronar manhoso se fez ouvir do chão. Os três olharam para baixo, onde o gato amarelo e peludo de Allen estava se roçando nas pernas do dono vagarosamente.

- Ah. Timcanpy, onde você estava?

Certo de que os três humanos tinham notado sua presença, o gato abriu a boca pequena para soltar um miado carente e, em seguida, deixou de se esfregar nas calças de Allen para serpentear pelas botas lustrosas de Link.

No momento seguinte, o homem espirrou.

- Vocês – mais um espirro. – têm um _gato_?

- Ah, sim. É meu. – Allen informou prestativo. Ao seu lado, Kanda parecia prestes a explodir. – Esqueci de dizer que o prédio permite animais de pequeno porte.

Espirrando novamente, Link começou a dar passos para trás, afastando-se de Timcanpy como se ele fosse um ninho de cobras venenosas.

- Por que não me disse que tinha um – outro espirro, dessa vez ainda mais forte. – gato? Eu sou alérgico _a-ATCHÔ_!

* * *

E assim terminou - tragicamente - a primeira tentativa de encontrar um colega de apartamento: Kanda tão irritado que precisou passar cinco horas no dojo de Kendo quebrando a cara de todos os presentes para poder dar vazão à sua raiva, e Allen tendo que acompanhar Link ao hospital mais próximo quando ele teve uma crise respiratória.

No dia seguinte, algumas alterações foram feitas ao anúncio no jornal.

"_Procura-se colega para dividir as contas de água, luz, telefone e aluguel de apartamento de três quartos, próximo à Universidade da Ordem Negra, com cozinha e sala em cômodos amplos e separados. Favor não se inscrever se não souber lidar com pessoas antissociais ou se for alérgico a gatos._"

* * *

Entretanto, o próximo candidato a inquilino não precisou ler os classificados para descobrir sobre a oportunidade no apartamento. Pelo menos foi o que Allen deduziu quando, ao voltar para casa depois de um dia escolar longo e cansativo – envolvendo Kamui, que por acaso era seu professor de física aplicada, tentando distrair-se da falta que sentia da irmã impondo aos alunos uma série de testes com protótipos robóticos; o que, obviamente, não teve bons resultados – encontrou Kanda discutindo planos de aluguel, no sofá da sala, com ninguém menos que Alma Karma.

Bastante surpreso, Allen quase se esqueceu de sair do batente da porta e entrar em casa. Kanda foi prestativo o bastante para lembra-lo de onde estava:

- Entra ou sai, feijão nanico.

Piscando devagar e acenando afirmativamente por nenhuma razão específica, o garoto deu um passo adiante e virou parcialmente para fechar a porta. Ao mesmo tempo, não tirou os olhos de Alma, a quem cumprimentou com um sorriso polido e um aceno breve. Segurou sua maleta colegial com firmeza, mas hesitou. Devia seguir para seu quarto e guardar a maleta, como fazia todos os dias? Ou seria mais educado encostar seu material em algum lugar da sala e se unir aos outros dois?

Reconhecendo sua indecisão, resolveu que seria melhor deixar a maleta no quarto e depois retornar. Afinal, Kanda não havia chamado Allen para a conversa, e Allen... Allen não sabia muito bem o que sentia em relação a Alma Karma.

Não que ele não gostasse do outro garoto, longe disso. Alma era um rapaz bem humorado, carinhoso e, de modo geral, um ser vivo muito mais agradável do que Kanda jamais seria. Além disso, ele era amigo de infância de Kanda, então, certamente já tinha compilado um Manual de Sobrevivência ao Mau Humor Infernal do Espadachim enquanto os dois cresciam juntos. Seria muito menos taxativo viver com alguém que já conhecia o comportamento insano daquele idiota, com toda certeza.

Só que Allen não podia deixar de notar que Alma e Kanda tinham aquela coisa um tanto _esquisita_ entre eles. Certo, talvez esquisito não seja a palavra certa, porque isso implicaria em desconforto diante de, err, _situações de diversidade_, o que não era o caso. Certamente que não. Seria até muita hipocrisia por parte de Allen, considerando que ele havia vivido o último ano em meio à _tensão_ que havia se formado entre ele mesmo, Kanda e Lavi, depois do episódio do _chá adulterado com whisky_.

Quer dizer, Allen lembrava muito bem de ter sido jogado contra a parede do corredor, e de não ter oferecido nenhuma resistência durante o evento que se seguiu. Mesmo que nenhum dos três falasse a respeito.

O que o levava de volta ao raciocínio: Allen não estava sendo preconceituoso, ou nada do gênero. Só que Alma era amigo de infância de Kanda e conhecia-o com a palma da mão. Kanda ficava até mais sociável perto de Alma. E enquanto Allen estava perfeitamente satisfeito em ser a pessoa que conseguia tirar Kanda do sério em tempo recorde, e sem qualquer esforço de sua parte, a verdade é que aquele aspecto da relação deles lhe trazia uma sensação de incompetência.

A presença constante de Alma iria lembra-lo disso o tempo todo, e mudaria por completo a dinâmica de sua rotina. Allen não estava muito propenso a aceitar nenhum tipo de mudança, especialmente depois do casamento repentino de seus dois melhores amigos.

Allen também não estava muito inclinado a interpretar o que estava sentindo diante daquela possibilidade.

- _Oi_, moyashi.

Ao som de outra voz que não aquela dentro de sua cabeça, o rapaz levou um susto e derrubou sua maleta no chão. O baque foi amortecido pelo tapete, e Allen notou estar parado no meio de seu quarto. Suspirando, abaixou-se para pegar o que havia derrubado.

- É Allen.

- Ele quer saber onde fica o Hospital mais próximo.

Apesar dos sentimentos conflitantes, para seu alívio, sentiu uma ponta de preocupação. Se começasse a deixar de sentir compaixão pelos outros, provavelmente teria que ligar para Road e Nea e informa-los de como sua família havia destruído sua humanidade.

Eles provavelmente ficariam mais do que felizes.

- Está tudo bem com o Alma?

Mesmo mantendo o franzido perpétuo na testa, a postura de Kanda parecia relaxada. Ele deu de ombros, simplesmente.

Confuso, Allen fez menção de sair do quarto. Entendendo a deixa, Kanda deixou de assombrar a porta e voltou para a sala, enquanto seu colega de apartamento o seguia pelo corredor.

Na sala, Alma estava parado diante do aquecedor elétrico que parecia uma lareira, examinando os porta-retratos do console. Allen já conhecia todas aquelas fotos – muitas de Lavi e Linali, dele próprio, dos amigos, e até uma de Kanda – e ignorou as imagens em favor da pergunta mais urgente.

- Você está bem, Alma? O hospital mais próximo é onde a Miranda trabalha, no centro, mas aqui perto tem um posto de saúde.

Alma sorriu, abanando com a mão como se a preocupação genuína de Allen fosse uma nuvem de poeira.

- Aah, não é nada urgente, Allen. É só que eu não posso ficar muito longe de hospitais. – diante da expressão ainda mais apreensiva do inglês, Alma riu. – O Kanda não te contou? Eu sou esquizofrênico.

Allen teria ficado mais chocado se Kanda não tivesse resmungado um inapropriado "Não é da conta do feijão" diante da retórica do amigo.

- De vez em quando eu tenho alguns ataques, ou convulsões. Aí não é legal ficar longe de um hospital. – com um sorriso despreocupado, o garoto virou para Kanda. – Parece que não vai dar pra eu vir morar com vocês, Yuu. O centro é muito longe, e vocês não têm carro.

Kanda soltou um muxoxo, mas não parecia devastado nem nada do gênero. Allen tentou não se sentir tão aliviado. E nem tentou avaliar por que diabos _deveria_ se sentir tão aliviado.

* * *

"_Procura-se colega para dividir as contas de água, luz, telefone e aluguel de apartamento de três quartos, próximo à Universidade da Ordem Negra, com cozinha e sala em cômodos amplos e separados. Favor não se inscrever se não souber lidar com pessoas antissociais, ou se for alérgico a gatos. Ligue para os números informados antes de visitar!_"

- Por que você colocou o meu telefone nessa droga?

- Kanda, eu vou começar a acreditar quando o Lavi diz que você está na TPM. Quero dizer, convenhamos, você quase me decapitou por ter criado o anúncio sem te mostrar, e agora está reclamando porque eu deixei lá a oportunidade de você filtrar os candidatos? Não era isso que você queria?

- É o _meu_. _Telefone_.

- Você quem pediu.

- _Moyashi_.

- _Bakanda_.

- Eu vou mandar todos os que ligarem irem à merda!

- E eu vou mandar os cobradores das contas para você, que tal?

* * *

Kanda não ficou muito intimidado pela ameaça, e Allen ouvia com bastante frequência quando alguém tinha a má sorte de discar o número de Kanda ao invés do seu. Os rosnados de seu colega de apartamento conseguiam atravessar as paredes mesmo medindo poucos decibéis. Lavi tinha a teoria de que a voz do rapaz cortava o ar como sua espada cortava brotos de bambu.

Estava tão frustrado com a situação que cometeu o enorme erro de confidenciar sua odisseia do anúncio para Mana. Que falara para Nea, que falara para Wisely, que falara para Road, que falara para Tyki Mikk. Que, por acaso (claro, _sempre_ por acaso - dá para sentir o sarcasmo?), estava procurando uma casa nova na cidade porque, palavras dele:

- Sheril é muito sufocante e não me deixa trazer nenhum acompanhante para casa sob o pretexto de que estaria maculando as virtudes da Road. Como se _ela_ fosse um exemplo de recato e virtude.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu e, pior ainda, o Kanda, aceitaríamos que você transformasse o nosso apartamento em um motel, Tyki? – Allen questionou, massageando a testa.

Não sabia por que havia escutado Road quando a menina ligara, excitada, para perguntar se Tyki poderia dar uma olhada no apartamento. Já devia estar ciente, depois de toda uma infância de situações constrangedoras e completamente lunáticas, que o clã Noah nunca era uma boa companhia. Está certo que eles o haviam acolhido quando Mana o adotara, dez anos antes, mas isso não significava que Allen deveria acatar os pedidos deles só por gratidão. Especialmente porque a única pessoa normal entre eles era Mana Walker e, considerando que seu pai nunca se abalara nem com as piores loucuras do Conde e de seus sobrinhos, talvez "normal" não fosse o adjetivo correto.

No entanto, ali estava ele, mostrando a cozinha de seu apartamento para Tyki como se realmente quisesse que seu primo postiço viesse morar com eles. Tinha que descobrir uma forma de fazer Road parar de convencê-lo a qualquer coisa, ou aquela menina seria sua destruição. Precisava se imunizar contra a cara de cachorrinho pidão da garota, ou pelo menos evitar falar com ela cara a cara.

- _Ah_, Allen, meu caro, você esquece que, com o que eu ganho por mês, poderia pagar a minha parte do aluguel mais a sua parte e a parte do menino da escovinha japonesa. – Tyki comentou, respondendo à pergunta com malícia.

Allen nem precisava olhar para saber que o outro estava com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios. E, de qualquer forma, não poderia se virar para confirmar sua hipótese, já que estava ocupado coando o café que pretendia fazer para seu visitante. Tyki, ás suas costas, havia passado os braços por seus ombros e encostado o queixo na cabeça do rapaz mais novo, praticamente imobilizando-o diante do balcão da cozinha.

- Então por que você não vai e aluga um apartamento melhor do que esse, ó poderoso sheik? – perguntou, sarcástico. Odiava quando alguém impunha sua altura sobre ele daquela forma humilhante.

- Porque não é o lugar que me interessa. São as circunstâncias.

Outra coisa que Allen achava extremamente irritante entre os Noah era esse hábito de fazer as coisas só por diversão, e nada mais. Por exemplo, Road já havia mandando pintar a mansão dos Kamelot de laranja com listras roxas só porque queria ver a cara de seu pai quando ele voltasse de viagem. Nea também fazia questão de ensaiar coisas como Beethoven e Rachmaninoff às três da manhã, para acordar a casa toda.

E dentre todos os Noah, aquele que mais idolatrava o hedonismo era Tyki. Tudo o que o homem fazia era por prazer. Até mesmo o trabalho dele, Allen desconfiava, era nessa mesma linha de pensamento. Afinal, ninguém fica milionário aos vinte e seis anos só "trazendo acompanhantes para casa", se não estivesse lucrando com isso.

Irritado, colocou a água quente na cafeteira e fechou a tampa com mais força do que deveria.

- Que _circunstâncias_, Tyki?

O homem deu uma risadinha rouca que reverberou pelas costas de Allen, porque eles estavam perto demais. Allen estava habituado àquilo, infelizmente. Já vinha sendo molestado há anos, e Tyki não era nem o pior de seus algozes. A pior era Road, que só tinha quinze anos e ainda assim fora a primeira pessoa a enfiar a língua na boca de Allen.

Tentando não tremer com a lembrança perturbadora, o rapaz se concentrou na resposta à sua pergunta.

- Vejamos...

Tyki finalmente largou o primo postiço, mas não foi muito longe; encostou o quadril no balcão da cozinha, ao lado do garoto, perto o suficiente para tocá-lo se sentisse vontade. Allen respirou fundo para não demonstrar sua irritação, porque quanto mais irritado parecia, mais Mikk o importunava.

- Você, o ruivinho e o samuraizinho, todos morando sob o mesmo teto. Hmm, três anos, não é? Desde antes dos outros dois entrarem na universidade?

- Sim. Só que eu não vejo o seu ponto. O que é que tem nós três morarmos juntos? Muita gente faz isso, esta é uma cidade universitária.

Allen cometeu o erro de levantar os olhos da cafeteira para encarar Tyki. O homem tinha um brilho definitivamente libidinoso no olhar, e encarou o contato visual como uma deixa para começar a mexer nas mechas de cabelo branco que caiam nas bochechas do inglês.

- Mas nem todo mundo tem essa, hmm, _dinâmica_ de vocês três.

Tentando manter o rosto impassível, Allen lembrou do chá adulterado e da sensação de suas costas prensadas contra a parede do corredor. Enquanto Lavi estivera por ali, quase nunca ruminava aquele episódio – era quase como se nada houvesse acontecido. Desde que Lavi fora embora, aquela memória vinha à tona com muito mais frequência. Como se, de repente, aquilo ganhasse um peso maior porque um dos participantes do evento havia ido embora.

Mas Tyki nunca, jamais poderia ficar sabendo daquilo.

- Acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Não, não faço ideia do que você está falando. Aliás, metade do tempo eu não entendo o que você quer dizer, e a outra metade eu simplesmente ignoro, Tyki.

Dando uma risada rouca, Tyki deixou de mexer nos cabelos do garoto para passar os nós dos dedos pela bochecha dele, como se estivesse acariciando um gato. Allen sequer piscou, acostumado.

- Sabe, sim. – Tyki retrucou, divertido. Seus dedos se desenrolaram para segurar o contorno da mandíbula de Allen, ainda macia, sem sinal de barba. Talvez porque os pelos dele fossem brancos (Tyki e Road já havia se certificado que aquela era a cor de **todos** os pelos do corpo dele, é claro). – E eu não me incomodaria de fazer parte da dinâmica, para falar a verdade. É uma pena que o Lavi tenha tido que ir, ele era certamente mais interessante que aquele enfezado da franjinha.

Rolando os olhos, Allen se preparou para explicar exatamente onde Tyki poderia colocar aquela história de "dinâmica" dele. Perdeu sua oportunidade quando escutou um grunhido homicida vindo da entrada da cozinha.

Virou-se já sabendo que Kanda estaria lá, com sua usual expressão de matador de filhotinhos de cachorro.

- _O que ele está fazendo aqui_? – ele sibilou com tanto ódio que parecia prestes a entrar em combustão.

Suspirando, Allen desligou a cafeteira e começou a encher as xícaras.

- Mana acha que seria uma boa ideia nós termos um "adulto responsável" morando conosco, e mandou o Tyki se oferecer para ocupar o posto.

Segurando sua caneca cheia de café, encostou as costas no balcão para ficar completamente virado para Kanda e apreciar o show. Não se desapontou: o rosto do outro rapaz começou a adquirir uma sucessão de cores chamativas à imagem e semelhança de um experimento químico prestes a explodir.

Tyki aproveitou a deixa para passar um dos braços pela cintura de Allen e enfiar sua mão no bolso frontal da calça de linho cinza do garoto. Kanda falou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de conseguir novamente a capacidade de fala.

- _NÃO_. – ordenou, irredutível.

Tyki sorriu amplamente, e baixou a cabeça para enfiar o rosto no cabelo de Allen. O menino rolou os olhos, irritado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de afastá-lo. Em seus muitos anos de prática, sabia que qualquer atitude para rechaçar aqueles avanços só o fariam se tornar mais insistente.

- Era o que eu estava dizendo para ele.

- Eu posso pagar as contas de luz e telefone. Vocês ficariam com o condomínio. Admitam, é a melhor oferta que vocês vão receber.

- Nem a pau!

Suspirando e dando de ombros, Allen se conformou.

- Está aí a sua resposta, Tyki. Agora você já pode dizer para a Road que tentou, e me deixar em paz.

Em retaliação, o homem apenas apertou Allen contra o peito. Kanda rosnou audivelmente.

- Há quantas semanas você já está procurando gente para morar, Al?

- É Allen. E há três semanas e meia.

- _Aa-aah_. Então, faltam alguns dias para a cobrança do aluguel, certo?

Já vendo onde aquele intrometido queria chegar, Allen se desvencilhou dele, fechando a expressão.

- Não precisa me lembrar. Nossa, você é pior que o Nea.

Colocando os braços para cima, como se estivesse se rendendo, Tyki apenas sorriu. O que, no caso dele, equivalia à expressão mais sensual de um ator dos anos sessenta.

- Só estou tentando argumentar meu caso, aqui. Pelo que o Mana me disse, _alguém_ está recusando todos os candidatos.

Kanda soltou um muxoxo irritado, jogou a mochila sobre a mesa de jantar e abriu a geladeira.

- Não tem o que argumentar. Cai fora. – finalizou, tirando um jarro de chá de dentro da geladeira e sequer se importando em olhar para os outros dois ocupantes do aposento.

Tyki soltou uma risada. Allen sentiu sua dor de cabeça aumentar.

- Certo, certo, eu não sou bem-vindo. Já entendi. – sem tirar os olhos da figura rígida de Kanda, se abaixou para sussurrar no ouvido de Allen. – Vocês nunca vão achar ninguém para ocupar o lugar de Lavi nessa _dinâmica_, então, é melhor se conformar.

Dito isto, Mikk se endireitou, deu um aceno para Kanda – ignorado – e caminhou para fora da cozinha. Um Allen embasbacado o seguiu pela sala até a porta do apartamento.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

Pegando o casaco de alta costura da vez e vestindo-o, Tyki dignou-se a responder antes de colocar seus óculos escuros:

- Esperto, aquele Lavi. Ele sabia que isso aqui iria explodir um dia, e deu um jeito de encontrar um papel fixo nesse tabuleiro antes de perder o controle do jogo.

- Está começando a falar como a Road. – Allen rebateu, confuso.

Colocando os óculos e virando para sair, o homem deu um último sorriso enigmático.

Na cozinha, Kanda arrastou a cadeira no chão de azulejo. Allen virou para o som por reflexo e, quando tornou a olhar para a porta, Tyki já havia ido.

* * *

Dessa vez, foi Kanda quem alterou o anúncio.

"_Procura-se colega para dividir as contas de água, luz, telefone e aluguel de apartamento de três quartos, próximo à Universidade da Ordem Negra, com cozinha e sala em cômodos amplos e separados. Favor não se inscrever se for um _imbecil_._"

* * *

Depois de um dia inteiro no colégio, que jogara uma maratona de testes surpresa para os alunos de último ano, mais as atividades do clube de esgrima, de onde saíra direto para a aula de piano ministrada por seu tio adotivo – que tinha uma didática que não poderia ser classificada como nada além de sádica – na sala de música do Conde do Milênio, Allen estava prestes a surtar. E ainda tinha que estudar para a prova de Cálculo III do Professor Johnny, e a de Físico-Química do Professor Reever, e Nea havia passado uma coisa de Rachmoninoff para Allen aprender a tocar até dali a DOIS DIAS, e o aluguel deveria ser pago na sexta-feira. Que era o dia seguinte.

E pensar que achara ter se livrado do uso da palavra "dívida" depois daquele ano terrível em que acompanhara Cross pelo mundo. Pelo andar da carruagem, precisaria sacrificar seus magros investimentos para conseguir pagar as contas. Ou, pior: teria que pedir dinheiro emprestado para Mana, como o péssimo filho que era.

Estava se arrastando de volta para casa, envolto em uma nuvem de miséria e auto-piedade, quando um papel chamou sua atenção no quadro de avisos no saguão do prédio. Era um anúncio. Seu anúncio, só que escrito na caligrafia elegante e impecável de Kanda, e com um adendo no final que nunca passaria pelo bom senso de Allen.

O rapaz caminhou em silêncio até o quadro de avisos e rasgou o papel metodicamente. Segurou o anúncio dentro de um punho fechado e caminhou devagar até o elevador.

Quando pôs os pés para dentro do apartamento, Kanda estava sentado no sofá, lustrando a bainha da espada de estimação, aparentemente sem se importar com Timcampy encarrapichado entre o encosto do assento e os ombros rígidos do espadachim. Allen absorveu a cena, deixou a maleta do colégio cair no chão e trancou a porta de entrada com uma volta da chave. Por fim, esticou os lábios em um sorriso radiante e questionou:

- Você pode me fazer o _favor_ de explicar o que _diabos_ estava passando pela sua cabeça quando você mudou o _meu_ anúncio para isso aqui, Kanda? – jogou os pedaços de papel rasgado na direção geral do colega de apartamento.

Entretido, Kanda não se dignou a levantar os olhos da tarefa que realizava.

- Só fui direto ao ponto, feijão. Todas as exigências que você estava planejando incluir podem ser resumidas em um único adjetivo.

O sorriso de Allen alargou até atingir o ponto que Lavi costumava batizar como _Freddie Krueger_.

- Claro, porque chamar os possíveis inquilinos de "imbecis" aumentaria em muito nossas chances de conseguir alguém para dividir as contas.

Soltando um muxoxo – que soou como "_che!_" – Kanda abaixou a bainha sobre o colo e olhou para Allen com uma expressão confiante e nem um pouco intimidada pelo sorriso homicida iluminando o rosto do garoto como um diamante particularmente cortante. Timcampy, entretanto, tinha bons instintos animais e tratou de saltar do sofá para trotar até o quarto do dono.

- Se o candidato for sensível demais para engolir esse anúncio, como você espera que ele aguente morar aqui, feijão? Qual é o seu plano, manter seus parentes psicopatas longe daqui para sempre? Evitar as visitas daquele coelho idiota, da Linali e do desvairado do Komui? Para o cara se situar em um falso senso de segurança e depois levar um susto quando você sorrir desse jeito para ele? – finalizou o discurso com uma risada sarcástica e um uma única sobrancelha erguida.

Allen, como era de se esperar, perdeu o controle.

Com um rosnado, o rapaz saltou de sua posição no batente da porta e voou em direção ao sofá para fechar os dedos compridos e pálidos ao redor do pescoço longo e elegante de Kanda. Ah, sim, ele ficaria muito mais _elegante_ se fosse um pouquinho mais _torcido_, não é? Ficaria, sim.

Quase como se estivesse esperando (ou planejando) o ataque, Kanda empurrou a bainha no peito do agressor para força-lo a sair de cima; depois, deu uma cotovelada na curva de um dos braços-de-forca para tirá-lo do caminho. Ele era mais alto, mais ágil e um mestre no _Kendo_, mas Allen praticava esgrima e passara a vida toda lidando com invasões ao seu espaço pessoal por parte de Tyki e Road, além de ter sobrevivido a gangues e maridos traídos durante os doze meses infernais em que estivera na companhia de Cross. Ou seja, era um garoto bem versado na arte da sobrevivência, e não deixou barato: bateu as mãos contra os rins do adversário com toda a força e tomou impulso para dar uma bela cabeçada naquele rosto injustamente bonito.

Entretanto, os dois já haviam tentado se matar muitas vezes, e Kanda conseguia prever mais ou menos como funcionava o planejamento estratégico de Allen. Aproveitou o fato de o garoto ter jogado o corpo para trás na tentativa de cabecear e segurou-o pelos pulsos, empurrando-o contra o sofá. A Lei da Inércia não falhou, e o corpo do estudante foi para trás sem qualquer resistência. Ainda assim, Allen continuou tentando acertá-lo com as pernas e os joelhos, e a solução encontrada por seu "alvo" foi sentar sobre as coxas de seu recém-contido prisioneiro.

Allen urrou de frustração enquanto Kanda sibilava impropérios, ambos arfando ruidosamente como se houvessem corrido uma maratona.

- Você é louco, moleque! As pessoas acham que você é o normal daquela família, mas você é tão pirado quanto todos os Noah.

- _Sai_ de cima DE MIM! – foi a resposta vociferada.

Em retaliação, Kanda apertou ainda mais as mãos dele contra as almofadas do sofá, mas relaxou o corpo para deixar que seu peso mantivesse as pernas e o quadril do rapaz devidamente imóveis. Para que a logística da imobilização funcionasse, precisou curvar o tronco e aproximou-se mais da cabeça de Walker. Os cabelos longos e negros, amarrados no rabo-de-cavalo habitual, escorregaram das costas do espadachim para roçar na bochecha e na orelha esquerda de Allen.

- Claro que não. – foi a resposta venenosa. – Se eu mover um milímetro, você vai tentar vir para cima de mim como um gato escaldado.

- Eu não vou tentar _nada_, eu VOU para cima de você arrancar a sua cara com as minhas unhas! – Allen berrou, contorcendo-se embaixo de Kanda com toda a força para tentar sair da prisão de músculos e pesos bem distribuídos.

Kanda resmungou pelo esforço que estava tendo para se manter firme.

- Para de estrebuchar e fica quieto, Feijão! – rosnou, quase afundando no sofá para manter os braços do outro presos.

- Meu nome é ALLEN!

O que aconteceu a seguir não teve justificativa óbvia, explicação lógica ou mesmo um ponto de partida definitivo. Nenhum dos dois poderia recontar com certeza quem deu o pontapé inicial para virar aquela briga idiota pelo avesso. Em um segundo, estavam ambos se encarando e emitindo sons guturais de frustração; no instante seguinte, tinham os lábios e narizes esmagados no que podia ser mais um golpe, mas era um beijo.

Durou um átimo antes dos dois se separarem como um raio, igualmente chocados. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, só que, dessa vez, não seria possível culpar bebidas alcóolicas e ausência temporária das faculdades mentais ou as ideias mirabolantes e convincentes de Lavi. E a raiva que queimava no sangue da dupla não ajudaria muito a justificar um deslize daqueles de forma _apropriada_.

Os olhos claros de Allen estavam arregalados e refletiam o conflito retorcendo nos músculos faciais de Kanda. Respiraram com força uma, duas, três vezes, em sincronia. O espadachim apertou mais ainda os punhos do garoto. Esse foi o único aviso antes das duas bocas se encontrarem novamente, dessa vez com propósito e inevitabilidade.

Cada um moveu a cabeça para uma direção, instintivamente tentando acomodar os ângulos de outro rosto, procurando encaixar da melhor forma possível. Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos, presos no desafio insondável que era atravessar aquela muralha, aquele desconforto que assombrava o apartamento desde que Lavi – o maleável, o intermediador Lavi – fora embora. Era como ter um elefante estacionado no meio da sala e simplesmente rodeá-lo.

Kanda e Allen não trocavam mais do que três palavras por dia desde o casamento, a menos que houvesse algo para discutir ou alguém para intermediar. Dificilmente olhavam nos olhos. Evitavam comer refeições nos mesmos horários. Optavam por ficar no quarto ao invés de fazer companhia um para o outro. E faziam isso deliberadamente, porque de outro modo não poderiam ignorar a tensão que carregava o ar quando dividiam o mesmo aposento.

Talvez o anúncio modificado fosse a forma que Kanda encontrara para dar um basta nesse drama; talvez Allen tivesse permitido que a raiva erodisse seu controle calculado para poder aceitar essa solução e acabar logo com o aquela situação insuportável. No fim das contas, eles se conheciam muito bem e não precisavam falar para acertar as contas. Era assim que o relacionamento deles funcionava. A diferença agora era que, ao invés de resolver as diferenças com os punhos, estavam tentando um novo método que, embora também fosse físico, envolvia muitas outras possibilidades.

Separaram mais uma vez, mas não por causa da surpresa, ou por arrependimento.

Ainda encarando os olhos pálidos e grandes de Allen, Kanda engoliu em seco, fazendo o pomo de Adão subir e descer em sua garganta. Allen observou o movimento com interesse, lambendo o lábio inferior. E, simples assim, reconheceram o que estava acontecendo. Um deles não iria falar porque era orgulhoso demais para reconhecer em voz alta; o outro não iria falar porque não queria se submeter à possibilidade da rejeição.

Ao invés de tentar racionalizar aquela complicação de sentimentos, Kanda deixou os dedos soltarem os punhos e escorregarem até as mãos de Allen, sentindo a textura das palmas, os calos do piano, a pele lisa e esticada da mão esquerda, parte do braço que fora queimado antes dele ser adotado pelos Noah.

Allen, por sua vez, não hesitou em acomodar os dedos longos e frios de Kanda entre os seus. Com as mãos enlaçadas, deixou escapar um suspiro complicado, uma mescla de resignação e satisfação. Permitiu que o corpo relaxasse, finalmente, e fechou os olhos.

Em um gesto felino, Kanda roçou o nariz levemente pela bochecha do garoto antes de fechar os olhos, também.

Daquela distância, não tinha como errar os lábios, mesmo sem ver nada.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Allen acordou cedo para encarar um dia de provas e ensaios intermináveis. Quando voltou para casa, Kanda estava jogando todos os anúncios na lixeira com um ar de pura satisfação.

* * *

Quando Linali completou três meses de gravidez, Komui montou um aparelho de ultrassonografia na sala da casa dos recém-casados, acoplado a uma televisão titânica, digna de cinema. Ao que parecia, o cientista estava disposto a perdoar Lavi pelo crime de deflorar sua irmãzinha enquanto pudesse paparicar e papagaiar toda a gestação do sobrinho ou sobrinha que viria. Isto é, cada evento minimamente importante seria tratado como o acontecimento do ano.

Aquela criança provavelmente dominaria o mundo dali a vinte anos. Allen, como futuro padrinho, já estava planejando uma forma de se manter permanentemente nas boas graças do rebento.

Entretanto, ainda haveria meses de rebuliço na família Li-Bookman antes do parto, então, ele se contentaria em assistir ao circo pegando fogo, comendo salgadinhos para passar o tempo. Como estava fazendo naquele exato momento, mastigando a torta salgada e deliciosa de Jerry enquanto observava Komui pisotear alegremente sobre a dignidade de Lavi, fazendo o futuro _papai_ se abaixar atrás do _hack_ da sala para conectar todos os cabos dos aparelhos eletrônicos em seus devidos lugares. Pelos gritos surpresos abafados pela madeira, Lavi já tinha sofrido pelo menos três descargas elétricas "acidentais".

- Espero que o seu marido sobreviva para ver o rosto do próprio filho, Lina. – Johnny comentou, limpando os óculos na barra da camisa grande demais que usava.

Sentada em uma poltrona como se ela fosse um trono, Linali continuou ignorando o marido e o irmão para continuar se servindo da enorme lata de biscoitos que Allen trouxera de presente. Por mais que Miranda tenha insistido que reuniões como aquela deveriam servir para acumular sapatinhos e mamadeiras, Allen reconhecia o olhar daqueles que, como ele, sofriam de fome infinita – e a gravidez de Linali, apesar de não ter trazido enjoos matutinos e seios doloridos, certamente abrira o apetite dela como um dique destruído. No fim das contas, Allen estava fazendo um favor a todos, especialmente ao bebê.

- Eu pensei que _a Senhora_ Kamui _deixarria_ de _torrturrarr_ Lavi depois _da_ casamento. – Krory comentou, observando, horrorizado, a velocidade com que os biscoitos sumiam da lata entre as coxas de Linali. Allen não podia culpa-lo: ela costumava comer como um passarinho antes de começar a se alimentar como se, ao invés de um bebê, estivesse carregando o Alien ou coisa assim.

Miranda também estava encarando a amiga, incrédula, mas escolheu retrucar para Krory ao invés de fazer algo drástico como pedir para que Linali comesse mais devagar. Os humores da moça estavam muito inconstantes, e ela poderia ficar deprimida por interpretar que estava sendo chamada de glutona ou simplesmente expor ao mundo um daqueles sorrisos horripilantes que ela havia aprendido com Road.

- Se depender do Komui, a Linali fica viúva e ele assume a criação do bebê no lugar do Lavi. – Miranda respondeu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro, como se estivesse vendo Komui assassinar o cunhado naquele exato momento. Bem, tecnicamente, Komui estava mesmo tentando eletrocutar seu assistente temporário, então... – Ah, falando em problemas e pessoas sem noção de convivência em sociedade, Allen, vocês já acharam um novo colega de apartamento.

Allen forçou-se a engolir a comida que estivera mastigando para poder responder, já que Kanda, sentado ao seu lado com os braços cruzados e expressão fechada, não se dignou a reconhecer a pergunta.

- Não, Miranda. – Allen disse, um tanto rouco por causa da garganta seca. Enfiou o cotovelo nas costelas de Kanda para se vingar pelo transtorno.

Kanda começou a puxar os cabelos de Allen como vingança, mas Miranda, acostumada ao funcionamento daquele relacionamento, ignorou a violência e continuou a própria linha de raciocínio.

- Que bom! Quero dizer, não que seja bom vocês terem que arcar com mais despesa esses meses, é só que eu talvez tenha a solução para o problema! O Timothy vai começar a estudar na Ordem esse ano e já tem uma vaguinha no dormitório, mas talvez fosse melhor ele ficar com alguém conhecido. Não é nada certo, e ele já se vira bem sozinho, mas talvez...

Sentindo uma pontada de culpa, Allen deu uma risadinha sem graça e puxou a orelha de Kanda para fazê-lo parar antes de conseguir interromper a proposta da amiga.

- Ahn, Miranda, obrigada pela ideia, mas nós não estamos mais procurando. Por um novo colega de apartamento.

De trás do hack, todos ouviram um grito abafado segundos antes da tela da tevê começar a mostrar a tela inicial do software da máquina de ultrassom. Segundos depois, a cabeça ruiva desgrenhada de Lavi surgiu, e os olhos verdes do rapaz correram para Allen e Kanda imediatamente, como o laser do rifle de um franco-atirador.

- Espera, vocês não estão mais procurando um novo inquilino? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. – Como vocês vão pagar as contas?

Kanda ainda estava segurando os cabelos brancos de Allen, embora não estivesse mais puxando com força. Allen ainda estava com os dedos na orelha de Kanda, mas o aperto havia afrouxado e a mão pálida do garoto estava simplesmente lá, um ponto de contado com aquela outra pessoa, sem objetivo específico – apenas lá. Sentados no sofá da casa dos melhores amigos recém-casados, os dois olharam de soslaio um para o outro antes de Allen dar de ombros e responder.

- A gente dá um jeito.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _ -man é uma série de mangá escrita e ilustrada por Katsura Hoshino, publicada pela Shueisha. Todos os direitos estão reservados aos detentores da marca; a fanfic aqui publicada foi escrita sem qualquer fim lucrativo._


End file.
